valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ChromeZephyr95/Has VC taken the final turn into demise?
Salutes to the community, Shura from Rosaria here, writing my first (and possibly last) blog. I've noticed many people are already touching this points, and I consider myself no expert at this, but I'd like to give my opinions on the way VC is being handled now. 1. The Witch Gate: Sure, it's a nice thing to have if you want to get old AWs (I gunned especially hard to get Metatron, as I still had a full HN and R team back then), but my excitement dropped when I found out: a. The vitality it takes to hunt in it, and b. '''The horrible appearance rate of the old AWs themselves. As I'd expected, you woudn't get a guaranteed drop from them, but at least a higher pop-up rate, the chances now seem oblivious (to free players at least) to ever get one of those. Most of that vitality is gone into fighting the current AWs and FAWs, which I have no problem soloing, but that I feel they should really be limited to the event map. If it will be a permanent feature from here on out, going further back into the AW timeline would be nice. And also, as somebody pointed out before, ''Nubee should consider the Magic School level when measuring the encounter rate''. '''2. The new hunting mechanics: I've heard from older players in both my alliance and in other ones, that almost a year from now there were no FAWs, and that their introduction only made rankings more difficult. I woudn't say this is true though. Besides, there was always the possibility of fighting them for free once and then trading it to other players. Some say they corrupted the former sender/killer system, but I leave that point open to discussion. But now, the introduction of the new update which spends BPs on every fight round seems too much. Yes, Nubee''' needs to make money''' (I've heard that one before), but don't you think its enough with all the cards they keep releasing? I get to see''' a lot''' of HURs out there, it's not like nobody ever uses their flip, box or selection summons. I've read on another post that Nubee should introduce a higher level enemy to make those BPs worth the while, but I really feel that if Nubee can't address simple and evident issues with its game, it would hardly take a step this big. After all, VC is a game that relies on being repetitive. The least changes possible, the better for them. 3. '''The Alliance Ultimate Battle: '''S.S.D.D: Same Shit, Different Day, ladies and gents. Its the same system as before, with a new face. It still requires massive amounts of rodding to catch up to some opponents, and rewards aren't that good to even justify the spending of so much money (Alecto can be an exception though, it looked stunning) I have a feeling this new system is here to stay, and if so is the case, I think the free player base of VC can start kissing the game goodbye. Some may choose to remain, but the damage is done. I'm not turning this into an anti-casher crusade, but I have to say, maybe rankings will not be the same again. The hype has been lost. 4. '''An in-game communication system: '''Sure, this is asking for way too much, and it's not like LINE or other apps are bad, but the greater interaction range it would give to the game will make it much, much more appealing to play. 5. '''New card abilities: '''Aside from the Awakening feature of this event, and the AoE neutralizer ability of some cards, we're still waiting... I am open to discussion on any of those points, and again, I consider myself no expert. I'm just the Joe Average player who works by day and studies by night, but all the evidence points that VC might have taken its final turn into demise. Should this be my last event in this game, shoutouts to all my fellow traders, the people at Rosaria, Royal Unity, Cosmic Cupcake, Super Rookies, Circus de XV, Fairytail, Crimsonite, FEAR and Athena's Fury. You've been amazing players. I've been playing with many of them for almost a year, and I'd like to wholeheartedly (is this even written right?) thank you for all the times you helped me into ranking. Still stuck in the 118 all time rank, but I simply can't put enough time into it to make it to the top 100 :P If you made it this far, thanks for reading, pardon my inexperience in blog writing, and good hunting :) Shura Category:Blog posts